<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sweetest Question by Aneiria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834060">The Sweetest Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria'>Aneiria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Theo Nott, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light BDSM, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Switch Hermione Granger, Triad - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day at work, Hermione's Slytherin lovers know exactly how to soothe her anxious mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Triad!Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sweetest Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the HP Triad Fest 2020. </p><p>Prompt: Her Slytherin lovers know just how to ease her anxious mind.</p><p>CW: mild reference to anxiety / post-war trauma / mental health issues</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sighed as she Apparated home and opened the door to their penthouse flat. Full of large glass windows, wood panelling, and green leather, it was perhaps a little bit too Slytherin for her liking really. But, she reminded herself, it wasn’t the décor that was important. The people that were important were both sat on the green leather sofa, laughing over something one of them had said, and as soon as the door closed behind her they were on their feet and by her side. Her boys. Draco brushed her hair out of her face and gave her a gentle kiss while Theo unclasped her robe and trailed his fingers over her shoulders before hanging it up near the door.</p><p>‘You okay?’ Draco asked quietly, holding her face in his hands. He was an excellent Legilimens, and although he would never look into her mind without permission, she knew that he couldn’t help picking up on her emotions when she was feeling strongly about things. She felt Theo’s body against her back as he gently massaged her shoulders. Their presence alone, solid and unwavering, was enough to take away a little of her anxiety. Draco was still looking at her intently, and she shook her head in response.</p><p>‘It’s been a rough day,’ she said honestly. Draco said nothing but wrapped her into a hug, pulling Theo in as well. The three of them stood there for a few silent moments, locked together, and Hermione breathed deeply, the scent of her two boys calming her a little bit more.</p><p>Hermione suspected this anxiety would always be present in her life. No-one escapes a war fully unscathed after all, physically or mentally. But, seven years since the final battle, she managed to keep it mostly under control. Although on days like today, when something as innocuous as a phrase or a smell could bring back the terror, she needed help. Somedays, she needed to talk about it, and the three of them would sit on the sofa, with tea – or sometimes something stronger – and a roaring fire, and speak words they’d spoken time and time before, confiding in each other, comforting each other as best they could. On other days, she just needed a distraction. Something to ease her anxious mind. And the brilliant thing about Draco was that he didn’t need to ask to know what she needed. He pulled back from their hug and looked at Hermione again.</p><p>‘Let us take you to bed,’ he whispered, pleading. ‘Let us make you feel better.’</p><p>She reached out to his face, cradling his cheek in her palm, and he pushed into her touch like a jungle cat. She nodded.</p><p>‘That sounds like a good idea,’ she said. Theo shifted behind her, and she felt his lips gently brush her ear before he spoke.</p><p>‘What do you need from us, sweetheart? To take control, or to give it up?’</p><p>Theo’s voice was low and molten, and Draco’s eyes were hot and intense. A shiver spiralled up her spine as she contemplated the question she would never get bored of them asking.</p><p>Hermione, Draco and Theo were all intelligent, successful, and used to being in charge. Out there, beyond the safe space of their penthouse, people knew better than to mess with any of them. Wielding that power, and that success, had different effects on all three. For Draco, it meant wanting nothing more than to relinquish control to either Theo or Hermione. To be commanded, to be cared for. To not have to think. To give in. For Theo, it meant keeping control. He liked to know what was planned, what was going to happen. Occasionally he submitted, when he knew Hermione needed it, but it was always a challenge to stop him topping from the bottom. For Hermione, well… she found it depended on a lot of factors. Whether she was just with Theo, or just with Draco, or both of them. On how her day had been and how she was feeling. On what her body told her. She had long ago stopped questioning it, and instead had learned to listen to her body and respect what it asked. She knew what she needed tonight.</p><p>‘You’re both mine,’ she growled, and Draco’s eyes darkened with lust. She grabbed him and Theo by their arms and Disapparated them all straight into their bedroom.</p><p>The bedroom was more to Hermione’s taste. The giant four-poster bed was draped in crimson and gold curtains, the walls were floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. Not that she was paying attention to those details right now.</p><p>‘Clothes off. Both of you,’ she said, flashing a look at Theo.</p><p>He smirked back but obediently began unbuttoning his shirt. In moments he and Draco were naked before her, both of them already hard in anticipation. Hermione ran her eyes over them hungrily, taking in their muscles rippling under smooth skin, their eyes eager as they waited for her next command. She walked up to where they stood shoulder to shoulder, and trailed the fingertips of each hand against their chests. Even in her four-inch heels, they were both taller than her, and the thrill of knowing that they were at her command made the heat between her legs increase. She turned to Draco, grabbing him behind the neck and pulling him in for a long, lingering kiss.</p><p>‘Tell me what you want, darling,’ she whispered to him, holding his chin firmly in her hand as her other hand still trailed along Theo’s chest.</p><p>‘I want to worship you,’ Draco murmured in reply, unhesitating. ‘I want to worship your cunt. I want to feel you come on my tongue.’</p><p>Sweet Draco. He never wanted anything more than to serve her and Theo, to give them whatever he could with no concern for his own pleasure. He trusted them implicitly; he knew that he would be taken care of before the night ended. She kissed him again and pushed him toward the bed with an encouraging slap on his very well-defined ass.</p><p>Then she turned her attention to Theo and looked him hard in the eyes.</p><p>‘And you, my pretty little bitch?’ she purred. ‘What do you want tonight?’</p><p>Theo’s eyes flashed dangerously and she knew that if she had her way with him tonight she’d pay for it later.</p><p>‘I want to fuck both of you,’ he said bluntly. She raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>‘And do you want to come?’</p><p>He paused, and she saw his jaw clench slightly. He fixed her with a look she knew all too well.</p><p>‘That’s up to you,’ he said.</p><p>That’s up to you. The sweetest words Theo could say to her. He was into denial, but he didn’t like to beg for it. The phrase was their codeword. Theo knew full well that leaving it up to Hermione meant that he’d be given no release tonight. She smiled at him and reached up to kiss him. When she pulled away, she reached down and grabbed his cock in her hand.</p><p>‘Good boy, Theo,’ she said, and then let go and pushed him towards the bed. ‘Why don’t the two of you get warmed up.’</p><p>Theo was already reaching for Draco at her words, pulling him in for an aggressive kiss as he reached down to grasp his dick in his hand. Hermione heard Draco gasp into Theo’s mouth as he did, and she quickly unzipped her dress, letting it fall to her feet, keeping her lacy green underwear and her shining black patent heels on. At the sound of the zip, Draco had opened his eyes even as Theo continued to kiss him on and on, watching her with a hungry look on his face as she approached the bed to join them.</p><p>Theo broke away from the kiss and released his hold on Draco, letting Hermione push him down onto his back instead. Draco’s grey eyes, when he looked up at her, were already dilated with desire, only slivers of silver showing. She crawled up over him and leaned down to gently kiss him, her tongue licking his lips and then sliding into his mouth. Theo, meanwhile, had moved behind her, brushing her hair to one side and slowly kissing his way down her spine.</p><p>For a moment she just surrendered herself to the feeling of her anxiety bleeding away, to the feel of Draco’s mouth on hers and Theo’s lips and hands against her skin. Theo had reached the end of her spine and gave her ass an appreciative slap before continuing to kiss down the back of her thighs. Then his lips moved from her and a moment later Draco groaned into her mouth, his hands reaching desperately for her body, and Hermione knew that Theo had started sucking Draco’s dick. She pulled away from the kiss and with a practiced hand unhooked her bra before sliding it off. She sat up on Draco’s torso, pinning his hands down on the mattress so he couldn’t touch her, and twisted to glance over her shoulder at Theo. He was lying between Draco’s legs, his hand squeezing the base of Draco’s cock with the rest of it deep in his mouth.</p><p>‘Don’t let him come,’ Hermione told Theo, and was rewarded with a strangled moan from Draco and a short nod from Theo, his mouth never leaving.</p><p>She turned back to Draco and smiled at him, leaning down for a gentle kiss, her breasts pushing against his chest. Draco feebly pushed against her hands, trying to touch her, but she held firm.</p><p>‘My turn first,’ she murmured, and released his hands and crawled up his body until she was hovering over his face. Wandlessly and wordlessly she vanished her underwear. Draco shifted upwards and she felt his mouth on her cunt, hot and eager to taste her, and reached out to grasp the headboard so she could steady herself. Draco’s tongue swept along her pussy and then onto her clit, where he licked her firmly and she couldn’t help the moan of delight that escaped her throat. His hands settled on her thighs, pulling her down closer to him, and as he carried on licking her cunt, she started thrusting her hips against him to deepen the connection.</p><p>‘Fuck, Draco,’ Hermione murmured, letting her head fall back and feeling Theo reach up and wrap a fist in her loose curls, pulling on her hair firmly until he pulled her head back even more. Draco groaned into her cunt and his mouth stuttered against her for a few moments, and Hermione recognised he was close to losing control.</p><p>‘Theo…’ she breathed a warning, and Draco moaned in desperation as Theo was suddenly dropping kisses on Hermione’s exposed neck instead of on Draco’s cock. ‘Good boys,’ she whispered to them both.</p><p>Draco’s grip on her thighs tightened and his tongue was on her clit once more, rocking her against his mouth. Hermione felt her breath shorten and stars start to flutter in her vision as Theo pressed his body against her back and his hands cupped both of her breasts from behind, pinching her nipples between his fingers.</p><p>‘That’s it, Draco, good boy,’ Theo’s voice was close to her ear and she shivered at the feel of his breath on her. ‘She’s about to come.’</p><p>Theo’s words had the desired effect on Draco and she felt him remove one of his hands from her thigh and sink two fingers inside of her, curling them to reach the spot that he knew would make her unravel, as his tongue continued its worship on her clit.</p><p>‘Fuck me,’ she moaned, and she was grateful for Theo holding her body up as she came hard on Draco’s tongue, her legs shaking as her orgasm radiated through her body. Draco held her in place, his mouth still on her as he helped her ride out her climax, and then when it became too sensitive and she started to move away, Theo rolled her body off Draco and down onto the bed, pulling off her high heels and tossing them onto to carpet. Her legs still shaking, she pulled Draco towards her and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his mouth.</p><p>‘I want to taste you,’ Theo’s voice growled in her ear, and pulling away from Draco’s kiss she gave Theo a hard look.</p><p>‘A quick one,’ she allowed, and he dropped between her legs instantly, pushing her thighs apart so he could taste her cunt and her come. She let him lick her twice before she pulled him up by his hair.</p><p>‘That’s enough,’ she chastised. He growled low in his throat and Hermione tutted, tightening her grip in his hair. ‘Play nice, Theo.’</p><p>His eyes flashed with desire and she could tell he was battling hard with himself not to wrestle control from her. The realisation made her heart swell with love, that he would give her this gift when she needed it, and she pulled him up from her pussy and kissed him instead. His hands rested lightly on her breasts, and as his fingertips brushed one of her hard nipples she groaned into his kiss. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, and Draco had rolled onto his side and was running one hand up her thigh as he started to kiss along her shoulder and collarbone and neck as Theo fucked her mouth with his tongue. She pushed Theo over, letting her body roll onto its side so she faced him, Draco’s front pushed against her back on the other side. He started kissing each bump of her spine and Theo wrapped one hand in her hair, pulling her head back slightly so he could kiss and lick at her neck.</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of being caught up between her two lovers, their hands and lips on her skin. Draco’s dick pressed against the curve of her ass while Theo’s was pressed insistently against her thigh, and with a smile she reached down with her hands and grabbed both of them at the same time, one arm twisted slightly back to reach Draco. She was rewarded by twin gasps of breath, and she tightened her grip on them both.</p><p>‘I love you both so much,’ she breathed. Releasing them again, she pressed her palms against Theo’s chest, pushing him onto his back, and climbed up so she could straddle him. Draco lay where she left him, his eyes dark as they flickered from Theo’s dick to Hermione, dragging his gaze slowly up and along her body. She leaned down over Theo, her hair trailing over her shoulders, and pressed her lips against his ear.</p><p>‘I’m going to fuck you now, Theo,’ she murmured, her eyes sliding sideways to watch Draco as he lay back on the pillows, his hand wrapped around his cock, watching them. ‘I’m going to use your cock to make myself come, while Draco watches us.’ With a wordless wave of her hand, Hermione cast a wandless <em>Incarcerous</em> that ensnared Theo’s wrists and bound them to the headboard above his head.</p><p>‘Fuck, Hermione,’ Theo moaned, uselessly pulling against them. ‘At least let me touch you.’</p><p>His begging fell on deaf ears, and Hermione simply smiled wickedly at him before grabbing his dick in her hand, guiding it towards her entrance, and sliding back onto him until she was seated fully on his cock. Theo groaned and tried to thrust up into her, earning him another <em>Incarcerous</em> as Hermione restrained his ankles, his bindings tight enough to stop him from moving against her. She raised an eyebrow at him as if challenging him to complain again, and when he let his head fall back against the bed with a desperate look on his face, she leaned down to gently brush her lips against his before pulling herself up so she was seated on him again. As she began to fuck herself against him, enjoying the slow build up deep inside her, she turned her head to watch Draco. He was still lying next to Theo, his gaze not leaving her body, as he wanked himself carefully. Not too fast to accidentally come, but enough to keep him on the edge.</p><p>‘You look like a goddess when you fuck him,’ Draco told her, slowing his strokes down.</p><p>‘She feels like a goddess when she fucks me,’ Theo groaned in agreement, drinking her in with his eyes.</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes and let her head roll back at their words, feeling the pressure in her building even further, a tingling sensation starting to radiate from her cunt outwards.</p><p>‘Come for us, Hermione,’ Theo growled, recognising the signs that she was close.</p><p>‘Please, Hermione,’ Draco agreed, his voice catching.</p><p>Another thrust against Theo and she panted and groaned as her orgasm hit her, causing all of her muscles to tense and then release until it felt like she was born without bones. She sank lower onto Theo, and Draco removed the <em>Incarcerous</em> on him before she could collapse, letting Theo catch her in his arms and cradle her to his chest. He kissed her hair and her face as she took a few deep breaths to recover. Blindly she reached for Draco, and he was there instantly, kissing her as Theo held her safe.</p><p>‘I want you inside me, Draco,’ she breathed, desperate to have him close to her. She needed both of them to feel complete, just as they needed each other as well as her. ‘I want to feel you come inside me.’</p><p>Draco brushed a strand of hair out of her face and then gently pulled her off Theo, lying her back against the pillows. He knelt between her legs, his dick hard and straining, and Theo moved towards him, kneeling next to him and pulling him in for an open-mouthed kiss. Hermione watched the two of them together, her cunt still wet from arousal despite her two orgasms. She couldn’t wait any longer. She reached up for them, her fingers closing around Draco’s wrists and gently pulling him down on top of her. She kissed him gently and then pulled away, looking past his shoulder to where Theo still knelt.</p><p>‘Theo, I want you to fuck Draco,’ she purred, running her fingers through Draco’s dishevelled hair. ‘Don’t you think he deserves an orgasm so good he’ll forget his own name?’ Draco’s dick twitched against her leg at her words, and Theo grinned back at her.</p><p>‘I always think Draco deserves that, to be honest,’ he agreed, moving behind him and dropping a kiss on his lower back.</p><p>Hermione pulled Draco down between her legs, guiding his dick into her. She sighed in pleasure as he gently pushed his way deep into her, his eyes locked on hers, and when he was fully buried within her he paused. Theo cast a quick lubrication spell, and Draco breathed out heavily as Theo gently worked a finger into him, and then two, before pushing his dick slowly into him. Draco held still in Hermione the whole time, his eyes closed and his forehead pressed against hers, and Hermione knew Theo’s hips were flush with Draco’s when Theo let out a long, drawn out ‘fuck’. For a moment all three of them paused, Draco and Hermione face to face, Theo with one hand resting on Draco’s hip and the other reaching down for Hermione’s thigh. Then Hermione gave Theo a small nod, and he started to move in and out of Draco, rocking him inside Hermione as he did.</p><p>‘Oh, fuck,’ Draco moaned, but he soon got himself under some semblance of control and started to thrust into Hermione in rhythm with Theo’s thrusts into him.</p><p>‘Draco…’ Hermione panted, ‘fuck me harder.’</p><p>He did as he was told, his thrusts deepening into her, and Theo growled as it deepened his own sensations.</p><p>‘Fuck, Draco, you’re so fucking tight around my cock,’ Theo hissed out, his hands tightening their grip on his waist.</p><p>‘Don’t you dare come, Theo,’ Hermione said firmly, and he looked at her with desperate sapphire eyes as he carried on fucking Draco. ‘You slow down when you need to, but you do not come.’ He didn’t reply, but he nodded very shortly as he continued thrusting slowly in and out of Draco. Draco was panting heavily as he fucked Hermione and was fucked by Theo, and when he opened his grey eyes and looked at Hermione it was with deep desperation.</p><p>‘You both feel so amazing,’ he stammered as he buried his cock deep inside her again. ‘Fuck. I want to come so bad,’ he pleaded.</p><p>‘You can come when I come, Draco, my darling boy,’ Hermione soothed, reaching her hands into his hair and pulling firmly. ‘Make me come again.’</p><p>Draco’s breath was heavy when he leaned down to kiss her nipple gently before taking it into his mouth, his tongue teasing her until she whimpered and squirmed as he lifted a hand to take the other one between his fingers. She gasped as he pinched it, hard, and then his hand dropped between her legs. He pulled some of her arousal from where they were joined and slid his fingers over her throbbing clit, rubbing it firmly as he continued to fuck her in time with Theo’s slow, deliberate strokes. Hermione let her eyes close and her head fall back, trusting her boys to follow her orders.</p><p>She felt the tightening inside of her get greater and greater, as Draco’s expert touch and the feel of his dick in her pushed her closer to the edge. One of Theo’s hands came down to rest on her thigh again as he carried on carefully fucking Draco, and he dug his nails into her skin, drawing his fingers down her leg as Draco carried on. The mixture of pleasure and pain from the two of them was the push she needed, and she tensed and cried out and started to come over Draco’s cock.</p><p>‘Draco, fuck, come for me,’ she gasped, and with a single, deep thrust into her he climaxed inside her as her cunt throbbed around him with her own release.</p><p>‘Oh fuck, I love you,’ Draco panted as he came. ‘I love you both.’</p><p>Hermione was silent, unable to speak, but the kiss she gave him was enough. Draco collapsed against her, and Theo slowly pulled out of him, his cock still rigid and hard. Draco slid out of her and he rolled onto his side. Hermione let him nuzzle against her neck and stroked his hair as he wrapped himself around her.</p><p>‘Hermione,’ Theo growled, crawling up towards her, his eyes dark. Draco was spent and curled up around her, tangled in her limbs like a giant squid.</p><p>‘Yes, Theo, darling?’ she asked innocently, reaching out to run a hand through his dark hair.</p><p>‘I want to come.’ He nudged his face against hers and then kissed her, hard and unforgiving, ignoring Draco’s feeble groan of protest as he was pushed aside.</p><p>As Theo’s tongue busied itself in her mouth, Hermione reached down between their bodies and grabbed his dick in her hand, swallowing the moan she dragged from him. She squeezed and then gently stroked him a few times, and he broke off the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he panted against her.</p><p>‘Please, Hermione,’ he started to beg, and she laughed quietly before releasing her grip, causing him to hiss in alarm.</p><p>‘It’s not going to happen, Theo,’ she purred, pushing him away from her. ‘But how about this…’</p><p>Theo watched her carefully as she paused, and even Draco opened one lazy eye to watch what was going to happen next. Hermione smiled wickedly.</p><p>‘Why don’t you put that pretty tongue of yours to good use and give me one last orgasm tonight. Then tomorrow…’ Theo was already kissing up her thigh but he stopped, his lips inches away from her cunt, still dripping with Draco’s come, to hear what his prize would be. ‘Tomorrow you can tie me to the bed and fuck me until you come as many times as you want.’</p><p>And even before Theo’s tongue licked her cunt, Draco curled back around her, Hermione closed her eyes and let her head fall back in pleasure against the pillows. Tonight had been wonderful, but she already couldn’t wait for what tomorrow would bring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>